


A Plane Crashes in Kei!

by Akita_J



Series: The Adventures of the Missing Kirins [1]
Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: While Yuka is trying to settle back into normal life she meets Taiki. Once school begins the school has an oversea trip planned. Where the plane inevitably lands in Kei. Now Yuka and Taiki have to find the king of Tai before Tai falls into the depths of destruction. While Yokou's mother from Japan goes on a jorney to find her missing daughter having been on the plane that crashed.





	

Book 1 Chapter 1: Summer Reading :)

Yuka Sugimoto POV:

It has now been a year since Yuka had gotten back from the other world and she has had trouble adjusting back to normal life. She could not tell anyone what had truly happened to her, if she did she would have been locked in a mad house for sure, or at least a mental institution. No. Telling people about her journey in the world of the twelve kingdoms was not an option, but that did not mean she could not document her journey in the form of a fiction novel. And that is exactly what she did. Under the pseudonym Yuki Sukito, she started writing the adventures of Sekishi Tokyo's Queen of Kei. She recently had the book published and it was an instant hit. Now high schoolers her age had the book on their most recent summer reading list, most likely because the PTA believed the book to be based off of Chinese mythology. Yuka smiled at the thought of not having to do any summer reading this summer. Inevitably, she still had to at least buy the book, so she could convince her father she was actually doing her work. He somehow no longer trusted her after that whole year missing, though who's to blame him. She was gone for an entire year, without even a note. There would have to at least be a little suspicion there. Yuka was suddenly interrupted from her brooding thoughts when she noticed Kaneme Takasato walk in to the book store.

"Hey, Kaneme!" Yuka yelled, running over to him, while waving to him like a maniac.

Kaneme looked over at her, "Hello, Sugimoto-san."

'At least he's talking to me now. That's a good start.' Yuka thought to herself.

"So have you decided on which book you're going to read, yet?" Yuka asked him.

"Yuki Sukito's, Sekishi: Tokyo's Queen of Kei." Kaneme responded.

"Me too", Yuka said, "Any reason why you chose that book?"

"Well the name Kei sounded familiar to me." Kaneme said, "As if I am forgetting something very important. If you don't mind me asking, do you have a reason for choosing this book, Sugimoto-san."

"The name Sekishi and kei seem familiar to me, maybe I heard those names during the time I was spirited away." Yuka said as a half truth.

'I'm not exactly lying' Yuka thought, 'I really did learn those names when I was in the other world.'

"I was thinking the same thing", Kaneme said.

Kaneme smiled a bit. "Maybe we could meet up to discuss the book later. Why don't we go to that new smoothie place that opened down the road."

Yuka smiled at Kaneme, "that's a great idea, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kaneme said.

With that being said the two of them paid for their books and went there separate ways.

Kaneme Takasato POV:

Kaneme sighed. Sugimoto-san was such a headstrong person. She was often overbearing and violent as well, but she was still a good person none the less. She brought hope into his life. Kaneme had been alone for so long now that he had forgotten what it felt like to be cared for by others. Sugimoto was his best friend, his sister, his moral support, the only person who ever cared enough to look past those stupid rumors and see Kaneme as himself. She did not look at him like he was some monster out of a children's story book. She saw him as a person in the same situation as herself. A person who had been spirited away, only to return a year later, with no memories of what had occurred, though Kaneme suspected she still had her memories. However, if she really is Yuki Sukito, yes he figured out who she was, Kaneme was no idiot, if she had told people what happened she would have been locked away in an insane asylum somewhere. Kaneme approached his house. He truly dreaded going in there, but he really had no choice. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. Kaneme opened the door only to be greeted with his mother's screaming. No welcome home, no how have you been son, just screams. Ignore her he kept repeating to himself over and over again. If he just kept quiet the mental torture would be over sooner or later.

"Are you even listening!" His mother exclaimed, while she hit him with a loud slap across the cheek, which Kaneme was certain would have been audible enough for his neighbors to hear, if they had actually cared enough to notice what was happening right

under their noses. But no. They didn't care. To them he was no different from the monster hiding under their beds, just waiting to gobble them up in their sleep.

"Go to your room!" His mother told him, "And maybe if you're good I'll bring you dinner!"

Kaneme went to his room. In all honesty that's where he wanted to be anyways. Kaneme took out his paints and a canvas and started painting another piece of artwork to sell. Of course, Kaneme could not paint under his real name. If he did that his parents would find out and force him to stop, especially now that his work was getting popular in the art world. Now when people see art with the signature Taiki on it they go nuts. Do not ask Kaneme how he came up with the name Taiki, because he himself has no idea. The name just popped into his head, as if he was called that before in a distant memory. Kaneme painted a unicorn with a platinum blonde mane. At the bottom of the piece he wrote the name and his signature. His newest Piece was called "Kei Taiho". Kaneme then took a rope latter and hung it from his window. Kaneme then grabbed his newest piece and climbed down the latter. Kaneme ran to the place where that night's art auction was at.

"Ah, Taiki. Back with another one of your amazing pieces", the auction runner said, "your pieces are getting super popular. I would not be surprised if this one sold for more that a million yen."

Kaneme blushed. "I hadn't realized, Mr. Tsukino."

"Just remember to come by tomorrow to pick up the money you earn, or I might just keep it." Mr. Tsukino joked.

"Will do", Kaneme said in mock salute and then ran off.

Kaneme neared the grocery store. He knew that if his mom gave him anything for dinner it was going to be meat. Kaneme despised meat with a passion. Not only were you eating a dead animal, but it also makes a person nauseous, or at least Kaneme nauseous. Kaneme entered the grocery store to the fruit section and grabbed a container of strawberries. Kaneme approached the register and paid for the strawberries. Then he went home realizing if he stayed out any longer he would risk someone finding out about his little excursions. Kaneme quickly sprinted off and climbed the rope latter back into his room. He opened his strawberries and sighed. Maybe one day he could get a day without his mother bullying him into submission.

 

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

 

Kaneme's Pov:

Kaneme sat in his room enjoying his package of strawberries, while reading his copy of "Seikishi: Tokyo's Queen of Kei".

Kaneme felt euphoria as he read the book. It felt as if he finally was going in the right direction. He felt as if he finally had a clue as to what really happened when he was spirited away. But one question came to mind. Why was he spirited away in the first place? Youko had been spirited away to become a great queen dragging Yuka and Asano with her according to the book. Was he brought there by accident? No. That couldn't be the answer. If it was why would people start mysteriously dying around him. People did not mysteriously die around Yuka.

Kaneme thought over the facts and decided he was definitely not human. So his main concern was whether he was a Youma or not. As much as it made sense for him to be a Youma one fact just did not fit. Kaneme does not like meat or the smell of blood. There was no possible way he was a Youma. But then what was he. He certainly did not think he was a ruler of one the kingdoms. The main reason being the same as his reasoning for why he was not a Youma.

He wished Yuki Sukito had given a better description of what a Kirin was. Then he would know for certain if he was human or not. What were the traits of a Kirin? How are they any different from humans, other than the fact that they can turn into a flying Unicorn.

The two Kirins described in the story seem so familiar.

Keiki. The Kirin of Kei. Kaneme was enraged that he had been treated so badly. How dare that fake queen treat him as such. Kei Kirin was always so kind when I was younger.

'Wait. Did I just think that.' Kaneme thought, 'Did I know the Kirin of Kei when I was last in that world? Why can't I remember.'

Kaneme put down the book. He knew he was not going to get any more information out of the book. Kaneme just wished that there was a way for him to remember everything. That was his main reason for choosing the book. At least Kaneme knew there was going to be a sequel coming out.

The publishers had hired him to do the artwork for the cover on the next one, so tomorrow he was meeting with Sukito to discuss the details.

Kaneme looked at his clock.

"It's getting late", Kaneme said to himself letting himself drift into a blissful unconsciousness.

\

"Help!" Screamed the desperate woman.

She was being chased by who knows what. The thing was growling and baring its fangs.

"What have I done to deserve this!" The woman screamed as she was backed into a corner.

"You have disrespected our lord Kirin for far too long", the monster said, "And for that you have to die!"

"Ahhhh!"

When Kaneme awoke that morning he felt that somewhat queasy. He had to ignore it however because he had a meeting today one that he would not miss for the world. Kaneme got ready quietly as not to wake his mother. He knew if she woke up there would be no way to make it to the meeting. Kaneme then all of a sudden heard a knock on the door.

Kaneme shuffled down the steps knowing his family would be too lazy to get it this early in the morning.

Kaneme opened the door coming face to face with a police officer.

"Can I help you?" Kaneme asked the police man.

"We would like to ask you a couple questions young man." The policeman said sternly, "You are in a lot of trouble."

"If you do not mind me asking. What did I do?" Kaneme asked innocently.

"We are investigating a string of deaths in which every person who died is connected to you in some way. You are going to need to come in for questioning seeing as you are the most likely suspect."

"Alright." Kaneme said.

The next couple of hours were a blur. Keneme knew he was going to miss the meeting with Sukito at this rate.

When the police officer finally got around to questioning him he had already been there for three hours. Kaneme was glad that his meeting started at four otherwise he would definitely not make it.

"Where were you yesterday around seven pm?" Questioned the officer.

"I was selling one of my paintings to my employer." Kaneme answered honestly, "I could call him if that would be helpful."

"Do that and put the phone on speaker." The officer demanded handing kaneme a phone.

Kaneme then went to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me." Kaneme said.

"Ah. Taiki. Is this about the meeting later today?"

"Actually no. But I am not sure if I'm going to make it."

"Why is that? Where are you now?"

"Ummm..." Kaneme did not know how to explain his situation without someone freaking out.

"Taiki? What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"I'm fine, but I need you to confirm that I was with you around 7 pm."

"You were definitely with me around 7 last night. You always come around before an auction to sell your work. Speaking of which, I have the money from your painting. I'll give it to you after the meeting. Call if you think you will make it.

"Thanks, I will talk to you soon."

BEEP... BEEP...

The police officer sighed, "Is there any other places you could have been around 7:30 last night?"

"Well, I went to the grocery store and bought some strawberries." Kaneme said, "You can check the security cameras at the facility just to be certain I am telling the truth.

After an hour more of interrogation Kaneme was finally deemed innocent and was aloud to leave.

Kaneme checked his watch. Just enough time to get to the meeting.

Yuka Pov:

When Yuka awoke that morning she was verry excited. Firstly she expected that she would be meeting the missing Kirin of Tai today and she is going with Kaneme to get smoothies this afternoon. Yuka stared at the clock. Crap. She knew she was going to be late. 11:30. How could she sleep until 11:30. Maybe it was because she was putting the final touches on her manuscript from the time she got home last night until around 5 am.

Yuka quickly got ready for the day and ran out of the apartment she had gotten after she had enough income to leave her father. When she got to the meeting point she saw her publisher sitting with the auctioneer that usually deals with Taiki's work.

"I'm glad I wasn't the last one here." Yuka said.

"Well, Taiki might not actually be able to make it..." The auctioneer started saying as his phone rang. "Nevermind. I just got word he that he is on his way."

Yuka tensed if Taiki was the man she believed him to be, she knew he was never late. She excused herself from the meeting informing the two employers that she had to make a phone call. She went to the nearest payphone and dialed Kaneme's home number. No one answered. Why is she so worried she knew Taiki was coming, but she still had this weird feeling in her gut that somehow there was something wrong with the entire situation. At that thought she went back to sit with the two employers to wait for Taiki to arrive.


End file.
